The Stories Of Shower And Fergus
by danparker
Summary: Taking place shortly after my fanfic "The Story Of Helping", these stories centers around Shower, a pegasus pony, and Fergus, a unicorn pony. It tells the stories of their romantic relationship.
1. Water And Magic

Water And Magic

Some time after Tirek's rampage throughout Equestria, two ponies, named Fergus and Shower are walking around Ponyville together. "Ok," said Fergus, "Shower, you want to do it?" "Sure!" Shower answered as she opened her wings. "Ready!" Fergus called out as his horn glowed.

"Here now!" Shower called out. "Ready!" Fergus replied. Shower is a Pegasus pony and Fergus is a unicorn pony. Ever since they've helped a group of ponies during Tirek's rampage, they have become a romantic couple and they've never done anything apart from each other for most of the time.

"Ok!" Fergus called, "I call water ball!" And he used his magic to levitate a big sphere of water. "Here it comes!" Fergus called to his girlfriend. "Ok!" Shower called back and Fergus hurled the giant water ball towards Shower. Shower responded immediately by slamming her wings together, thus dispersing the water ball into raindrops.

"Looks like a sun shower," Fergus said as it 'rained', "Get it? Sun shower!" "That's funny!" Shower said, laughing at Fergus' joke. "I'm glad that you find it funny," Fergus said. "I know!" Shower laughed, "Ah! Ok, I'm calm now." "I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out from laughing," Fergus said to Shower, "We've just met."

"For a few days now," Shower said. A second later, the 'rain' stopped. "Ok," said Shower, "That was kind of fun. Let's do it again!" "Maybe not right away," Fergus said, "I don't think the ponies nearby expected it to rain all day today." "Good point," said Shower.

"But I could do this!" said Fergus and he used his magic to do all kinds of neat tricks with water. "Wow," said Shower. "It's one of my best tricks," said Fergus and just a minute ago, you were a part of it." "So, we should team up like that?" Shower asked.

"We've already teamed up," Fergus said to Shower with a smile in his voice, "Girlfriend." "Really?" Shower asked. "Yes," Fergus answered. "Oh, wow, Fergus!" Shower said excitedly, "I knew it! "I'm glad to have chosen you!"

"Right," said Fergus, only to have Shower fly down and hugged him. Fergus ended up releasing the water that he had under his spell by accident. "Oops," Shower said meekly. "Well," said Fergus, "That went out with a splash. Don't you agree, Shower?"

"Yes," Shower said, "Sorry." "Aw," said Fergus, "That's not important right now. You are important to me right now." "You too," said Shower and both ponies hugged each other. "Now what?" Shower asked. "Well, I got a suggestion," said Fergus.


	2. Double Spa That

Double Spa That

Now later, both ponies are now at the Ponyville Day Spa. "Ok," said Fergus, "Let's take a break." "Ok," said Shower, "From all that magic playing." "And weather, you did," said Fergus. "Hello," Shower said to the spa ponies.

"Hello," said Lotus Blossom. "Why hello to you, too," said Fergus. "Would you like warm towels?" Aloe asked. "Ok, sure," Fergus answered. And Aloe placed a warm towel on Fergus. "Ah," Fergus sighed, "That hits the spot."

"Are you two up for a massage?" Lotus Blossom asked. "Why yes," said Fergus. "We are," said Shower. And thus, Bulk Biceps massage both ponies. "That felt good," said Shower. "You mean feeling good," said Fergus, "And?"

"It's my part time job," said Bulk Biceps, "I'm good at it!" "You're already showing it to us," said Fergus. "I know that!" said Bulk Biceps, "I was just letting you know." "Right to agree with you, Bulk," said Shower. "Yeah, thanks!" said Bulk Biceps, "Oh, I got to go to my next job soon." "Ok," said Fergus.

When the massaging was done, both ponies decided to finish their spa by relaxing in the hot tub together. "Ah," said Fergus. "Soothes your aching wings and hooves," said Shower. "That's true," said Fergus. "We'll make it comfortable for both of you," said Aloe.

And they turned the tub to the right temperature. "Thanks," said Shower. "Hopefully, I don't boil over like an egg," said Fergus. "That won't happen said Aloe. Then Fergus had to laugh at what he said. "I'm glad to have met you, Fergus," said Shower, "You're so funny!"

"I know," said Fergus, "I'm like a clown! Well, almost." And all of the other ponies agreed. By the end of the day. "Ugh!" Fergus groaned, "That felt great!" "Me too!" Shower said in response, "My wings feel up and ready to go flying all day!"

"But the all day is now over," Fergus said, "The sun is going down." "Oh," said Shower. "Looks like those ponies have done a good deed," Fergus said. "So did we," said Shower. "Right," said Fergus, "Let's go home together." And so, they did.

Well, actually, they went back to a hotel room that they were staying at in Ponyville.


	3. Ocean Shoreline Adventure

Ocean Shoreline Adventure

The following day, both Shower and Fergus have planned to go to a place that is far away from Ponyville. "Ready?" Fergus asked his girlfriend. "Why yes," Shower answered. Today, they are going to go to the nearest ocean shoreline.

"So," said Shower, "Are you up for the long trip?" "Why yes," Fergus answered, "Yes I am. I can handle any long trip!" "Well then," Shower said, "Anything more to say? Nothing? Well then, let's go!" With that said, the two ponies headed off towards the nearest ocean shore.

It took them almost two hours to reach the shoreline that they deemed close to them. In reality, it was far away, but it was close enough for them. "Here we are," said Fergus. "Right," Shower agreed, "Equestria ocean!" "The ocean of Equestria," Fergus replied, "Right, Shower. Glad that you suggested that we'd come here today."

"Right," said Shower, "I've rarely got to see the ocean." "That's because we're so in the middle of the Equestrian land," Fergus explained, "We'd never got to see the ocean from the center. It's too far away." "Right," Shower said, "But now, we're here." "Yes," Fergus agreed, "So we can see many kinds of ocean life."

"Like this crab here," Shower pointed out, noticing a small crab. "Yep," Fergus agreed, "A cute little crab as well." "Right," Shower agreed, "The animals are rarely seen in middle Equestria. We are glad that we've came here to explore this place."

"Right," Fergus said, "Walking?" "Of course," Shower replied. And so the two ponies walked along the beaches of the ocean. They enjoyed themselves. "So," Fergus said, "How long can we stay here?" "As long as we want," Shower replied, "I love you, Fergus."

"Why thank you, Shower," Fergus replied, "I love you, too." And both ponies kissed each other. "At least there are no other ponies out here other than us," said Fergus. "Right," Shower agreed. But that's not entirely true.

Out on a boat close to them. "Wow!" the unicorn pony named Hercules exclaimed, looking through a spyglass, "A young romantic couple! Impressed!"


	4. Two Twice

Two Twice

A few days later, Fergus and Shower met up with each other at the same place, the shoreline. "Morning," Shower said. "Yes," morning, Fergus replied, "It is. And we're back on the shore." "Right," Shower agreed, "Well, nothing has changed."

"That is true," Fergus replied. "Things are quiet right now," Shower said. "With the exception of the seagulls," Fergus added in. It is true. When a fish jumped out of the water, one seagull swooped down and ate it.

But then, a flock of seagulls swarmed around the place, trying to get the fish. "Yeah," Fergus said, "Some things never change." "True," said Shower. "Shall we get going?" asked Fergus. "Sure," Shower replied, "I would love to get going." "But I love you more," said Fergus.

"Right," Shower replied, "Same here." And thus, the two walked alongside the ocean, on the calm and beautiful shores. And there were one or two beaches that they came across, but they decided not to bother with those today. "We'll think of it some other day," Fergus said.

"Right," said Shower, "I'm fine with that." "Now we need to come up with something to do now," said Fergus. "All right," Shower replied, "I'm up for suggestions." "Good," said Fergus, "How about we go sailing?"

"We could," Shower replied, "But I don't see any boats available." "Well," said Fergus, "At least is was a suggestion." "Right," Shower agreed. "But don't worry, my love," Fergus said, "I can come up with something." " That's okay," said Shower. Just then, an unfamiliar unicorn pony walked up to them.

He is, of course, Hercules, who had been watching the two from earlier. "Maybe we can start now," said Fergus. And Hercules said, "May I be of some assistance for the two of you?" "Sure," Shower answered. "All right," said Hercules, "Now then."


	5. The Ocean Winds Time

The Ocean Winds Time

"Who are you?" asked Fergus. "My name is Hercules," the unicorn pony replied. "Pleased to meet you, Hercules," said Fergus. "If you want to go out onto the ocean," Hercules said to the two, "I'll be happy to take you."

Both Fergus and Shower were happy to hear this. "Thank you, mister," said Shower, "You are generous." "Well," said Hercules, "Generosity is an element of harmony, but all right." "Thanks," said Fergus.

"Well," said Hercules, "Let's get started." Soon the three ponies arrived at a small sailboat. "Not much," said Hercules, "But this little ship said through harsh waters." "Well, that's something," said Fergus.

"It is!" said Hercules, "Let's get going." Once the winds were with them, they set off. "Now we're moving!" said Fergus. "Right!" Shower agreed. "Well, the winds can change at any time," Hercules explained, "Let's be careful."

"Yes," said Fergus. That was until the winds stopped blowing. "Now what?" Fergus asked. "I got an idea," said Shower, "I am a Pegasus after all." "Right," Fergus agreed.

So with Shower using her wings to propel the sailboat forward, the little boat moved through the waters really fast. Also, Fergus helped with his magic. "This makes things easier," said Hercules. In no time, the little boat is now going from place to place. All three ponies were having a good time.

"Moving this boat," said Shower, "Is like moving one of my old cloud toy wagons." "Yeah," said Fergus, "A little wagon on the ground." "You sure had fun when you were foals," said Hercules, "As a colt myself, I became obsessed with boats. And that's how I got the job I have now. As well as my cutie mark, but that's not important." "All right," Fergus replied.

And thus, the three continued on their way. Wherever Shower and Fergus and Hercules goes.


End file.
